4 Brothers and me? Dang it
by faintingfangirl1
Summary: Sakura and her 4 Very different brothers living alone together...? Kei-kun and her relationship will it be over because of just 1 of them? Will there be a love rival soon with her best friend? Will her evil teacher do something? Find out....
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to DeidaraIsGod2010and Screamingfangirl22

Purely Fan-made

* * *

I stared at the mad face in front of me as he found me alone in the house...

"Sakura! Where are your other brothers they are suppose to be watching you!" said Itachi.

"I don't know onii-chan after Dei-nii said 'Go and get me a soda, yeah?' I heard the car start..." I said in an innocent voice.

"Sakura. Just tell me where they are now." he said as he knew I would never be that sweet.

I was now 15 and he still couldn't trust me. I'm stuck with 4 older brothers and me being they youngest. (Oldest to youngest) Itachi-nii,Kisame-nii, Hidan-nii, and Deidara-nii were my 4 idiot brothers. We are all 2 years apart and I am the baby treated as a slave in this household. My mom died when I turned 12 and my dad has to travel for his job making me have to live with my idiot brothers. Its not so... bad.

"They are in the garage playing poker seeing who gets the money for selling me to the circus." I said half true they were in the garage. He walked over to the garage where Hidan-nii and Dei-nii were jumping rope( if you believed that you guys are noobs!!) No they heard Itachi coming and dashed to open the garage door and get out before he got a hold of them and started to torture them again. Of course Hi-nii used 'Shark-Buddy Drill' and sacrificed Dei-nii before Itachi could grab him. They almost got out when the garage door was half way open but you can almost never escape Itachi so if you even try to run the torture is twice as bad but these idiots had problems so...

"What the! I hate you Itachi I hope you burn in hell!" screamed Hi-nii pinned on the ground.

"You baka Weasel! I hate you yeah!" screamed the other in a headlock.

"What was that?" he said as he jumped on Hi-nii and choked Dei-nii. and all I could think was that Itachi would make a great 'Mother-of-the-Year'. Picturing him a a floral, pink dress metally scarred me. I laughed as all the pale faces turned to me. Surprised?

"Sakura? What happen to that sweet little girl that used to ride on my back and play house with me?" Hi-nii said.

"She died when you "accidently" pushed her out of the tree house cause now she is a Bad-A retards." said Kisame my most related personality.

"Ki-nii! I missed you! Why did you come to visit so suddenly?"

"Well I thought I would see my family. Can I not?"

"Of course!" I said the day passed and I went to bed. The next morning! I went to school on my way I saw Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten. As soon as I got to school my stalker and his gay friend were standing, no scratch that, waiting for me. Sasuke the gay and Naruto my stalker. I liked Naruto a tiny bit but not enough to date him but now he was stalking me. My scarf was caught on the pole but if I took time to get it off I would be late so I left it there and of course My house is the other direction of Naruto's. He had got it and gave it to me while I walked into class. And Sasuke a story...hmm...Oh I got a good one so I was walking I passed his locker and I saw a bottle of black nail polish When I asked later why he had it he replied 'For the weekends.' with a serious face. I had to leave the room for a minute to call everyone and tell them. Haha I love myself. School I loved and hated it I had _That _teacher the spawn of satan from hell. She was also part snake cause she drew her 'S's like "Yes..............." I and my friend Ino wanted her to be fired or go somewhere else? But I loved her in a christian way okay! My person was Kei-kun let me tell you he was smokin' hot! He was a year older, tall,slender, tan, kind, sweet, and best of all he had a 6-pack! Can I get a "Whoop, Whoop!" I was asking for tutoring from him. And today I went in but as we were getting next to each other...The over-protective brother barges in in tears!

"Sakura I will not allow you to marry Kei-kun like you said in your diary! You said you loved me!!" Hi-nii said....

**To be continued what will happen to them now?**


	2. Akwardmoment

I was so... extremely mad at Hi-nii. I wanted to kill him... Why not?

"Hi-nii!" I said in the angriest tone I could possibly give him! Kei-kun stared at me. I was going to kill him when I got home. Now my life was over and I was going to make it better 1 way or the other! I smiled at Kei-kun and grabbed Hi-nii by his scruff and dragged him outside.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" I screamed!

"No. I want you to be the little girl that said she was gonna marry me when you were little!" he said.

"HI-NII! I'M SORRY BUT I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!" did he not understand?

"No I don't want you to grow up!" he screamed.

"WELL TO BAD!"

"Sakura please..."

"No now go home!" He wouldn't leave...

"Hi-nii I'm serious!" My lips were sealed with a passionate kiss! I stared at the older brother which I have known for so long hold my hands with his own pushing me against the wall. I felt a hand go to my thigh!( haha naw I'm not THAT perverted) (Actually I am! haha!).

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" My Inner-Sakura came out! "What the hell?! Your my brother!"

"Actually, No I'm not... Sakura if you would listen for once I was adopted when Dei-kun was born." he said. I turned and saw a face in the window 'Jaw Dropped' Kei-kun. My life was over no more love and of course I knew Kei-kun would NEVER tutor me again thats for sure.

******* Authors Note**********

Just for _screamingfangirl22_

'Fer sure Maybe?'

'Fer sure Not.'

'Fer sure Eh?'

'Fer sure BOMB!'

I'm good now...

* * *

I turned away and ran home until I got to my room. I wept on the bed, threw my alarm clock against the wall (breaking it), and almost killed Dei-kun with a VERY sharp knife under my pillow.

"Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice from behind the door...Hi-nii will pay....

* * *

**Sorry Folks thats all 4 now I promise I will update!!!**


	3. Kei?

I opened the door with a bat in my hand to find out it wasn't Hi-nii but Ita-nii.

"Sakura we need to have a family talk. Okay?" he said passionatly.

"Do I have a choi-?"

"No." he said bluntly cutting me off. I walked into the family room looking at Hi-nii in shame. Flashbacks of the kiss came back and more of when we were kids and then the flashback of- Oh Crap! He walked in on me last week when I was in my towel!..... My life came tumbling down slowly.....

"Sakura, Hidan will be taking and picking you up from school from now on. You have no choice or you will be punished okay?" my stupid oldest brother said.

"What is the punishment?" I asked bluntly.

"Sakura?..." Hi-nii said teary eyed.

"Now go to bed Sakura." Ita-nii said finally.

* * *

The next morning I went to school alone (cause I went out the window and almost broke my neck) and just when I thought me and Kei-kun were over he was waiting for me outside of the school gates.

"Sakura!" he said in a completely different mood.

"Kei? Why are you waiting out here?"

"Oh I was waiting for you."

"Um...why?" I asked cause I didn't quite understand the situation.

"Well Sakura the truth is---"

**BRRRIIIINNGGGGG!!**

"Well Kei-kun can we finish this after school?"

"Um. Sure..."

* * *

**BRRRIIIINNGGGG!! **School was out!

I waited outside the school gate for Kei-kun. He suddenly showed up out of breath. Gasping for air he muttered "Sakura hurry there are these crazy guys following me and one had a bat! Run!" He grabbed my hand as I ran away only seeing a bit of the gang following us.

"Oi! Sakura!" Yelled a familiar voice from the gang. _(Inner Sakura)_** Oh My Hackin' Nani! Hi-nii!? What the heck!? And of course he is the one with a bat...**


	4. WHAT!

I turned around quickly in shock. Dang it...

"Hi-nii! Why do you have a bat and why are you chasing Kei-kun?!" I said cause now this was going too far. 1st of all why does he have a hackin' bat! 2nd why are my other brothers there too and 3rd who are the other people around them?!

"Sakura, as you know me and our brothers have a gang and honestly Kei-kun just annoys the crap out of me." he said as bluntly as possible.

"You have a gang?!" I asked in disbelief! I had no clue but I never really ever listened to any of my brothers anyway. "Who are these other people?!"

"Well hello I'm Sasori." said a red head as he came up swiftly and kissed my hand.

"Watch it!" said Hi-nii.

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt but wheres the brat?" said Dei-nii.

"Crap! Sakura I will have to talk to you at home about something serious okay?" Hi-nii said looking desperate.

"Um...ok."

"Thank you Sakura! Now everyone find him!" he said as they all scattered everywhere to find Kei-kun.

"Psshhh.....Sakura is it safe now?" I felt someone grab my leg!

"Ahhh!!!!!" I screamed!

"Sakura its me quiet down!!!" Kei-kun said!

"You scared me to death!"

"Okay Sakura I need to talk to you. Come with me." he said as he dragged me into our school he took me to the 1 office no one with a life went in it was far too scary... office Aka Counselors office... He pushed me onto her desk.

"Sakura I can't hold back anymore."


	5. SASORI!

"Wait Kei-kun wh-!" the rest of my sentence couldn't come out because a incredible force was pushed onto my lips!

"Wait!" I said as I was pushed onto the desk. I felt a tongue go into my mouth....

"STOP!" I yelled!

"Sakura! Quiet down your brothers might-" he said cut off by my brothers of course.

"Hey! You little Punk! Back off!" Hi-nii snapped at him! Why was he always so nice to me? I'm gonna try to look at him from a different angle from a lovers angle and see what could happen...Hi-nii was pretty good looking...He has a great body....great personality....protective....kind.....tries to get out of your way if he is a bother....he never once has spoken bad of me. Oh my nani I think I just might be falling for him... And Kei-kun has probably done all sorts of things with other girls why should I be 1 of them and be violated when I could be respected?

Sasori grabbed me and lead me out of the room "Sakura-chan, we need to get away this could be ugly..."

*BANG!* the bat made against Kei-kun's ??? I don't know Sasori had already led me out of the room... There was a giant scream! **HAHA Thats what you get you idiot!**

*********************

I headed home with Sasori-san who now lets me call him Saso-kun.

"Sakura...um...may I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything"

"Um....what do you think of Hidan-san? I mean in a lovers point of view..."

"Um....well....hard to say I have mixed feelings. But I guess I really do love him its just I was to blind to see who was right in front of me the whole time. I was blinded by gaudy guys that only want a girl's body and the truth is I really don't want to be 1 of those girls that show off their body and get in trouble to get a guy or be cool. It really bothers me how one of my friends does it and I wonder why I'm still her friend..." I said sincerely I had no regrets in say that.

*Beep* *Beep* Was that a phone?

"I'm sorry Sakura but I just recorded everything you said and now I'm sending it to Hidan -san! I'M SO SORRY!!! CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!!"

"SASORI!!!!!!" I yelled **if i ever get a hold of that boy I swear!!!**

_*RING* *RING*_

"Mushi Mushi?"

"Sakura-chan?!" Did you really mean that?"

"Ah....Ya.....I did...I love you...."

*******************

**2 B CONTINUED!!**

**srry it took so long its been REALLY busy**


	6. Ino

A month has past since I told my brother I loved him. I've been ignoring him and his friends somewhat and I have been with a few of my other friends, Ino and Hinata. Ino keeps trying to drag me to a group date with her and some college kids but I always let her go alone and Hinata has been hanging out with her new boyfriend, Naruto. So for about and hour after school we hang out either singing karaoke or shopping with other girls from our class. But after that they both head off to do their own things.

"...-kura? Sakura? What are you doing class ended 5 minutes ago and your not even packed?" said Hinata

"Oh sorry I was just day dreaming..." I reliped

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately...IS IT A BOY?" said Ino and her boy crazy self

"Of course not I can't fall in love so easily..." I said with a smirk "Ino I thought you knew me well enough to know that." But of course Ino saw through that.

"Hey Sakura I'm canceling my plans for today so we can hang out your free right?" Ino shot out of no where

"Um ya...Why are you canceling?" I asked

"Because I want to hang out with you duh? Hina are you free today?" Ino asked knowing it was a no but being polite.

"No. Sorry! Me and Naruto are going to an amusement park today! Sorry guys but I have to go know! See ya!" she said looking out the window seeing Naruto wait.

"Ok! Bye! Good Luck!" Ino and I yelled after the running girl full of excitement.

"So...Can we go to your house?" Ino asked

"Ya sure." I said acting as if I didnt care but I really knew why she wanted to come over and it was my harem of brothers...

**To b continued...Wat will boy crazy ino do at sakuras house...**


	7. Stalker Fan girls

"I'm home!" I yelled to the empty looking house. "Sakura, where are your hot brothers!" Ino asked boy crazy as usual. Deidara is still at school at his art club meeting. Kisame is barely here anymore doing god knows what. Itachi is probably at the grocery store and Hidan is making his way home from Tokyo U. "Figure it out Ino!"

Ino gave me a look as she knew I was joking around. Just as I was taking my shoes off there was a knock on the door. I looked out the window making sure it wasn't a creeper, only seeing a girl with long black hair and red eyes. I made my way over to the door having no clue who she is. I opened it and the girl just gave me a big smile. Odd…

"Hello! I'm Yuri Fujimaku! I'm Itachi's future wife! Can I come in? Is he home? Can you tell me if your brother wears boxers or briefs!" said the girl with a stalker vibe looking into my house as if she where in a hurry…

"Um… Itachi isn't home yet and he told me I am not allowed to let anyone inside the house until he is here… How come I've never heard of you before…?" I asked seriously wondering what was wrong with this girl.

"Well…I haven't actually met him but I need to so that-" **Slam**.

"Sakura that was rude!" said Ino.

"Ino I really don't want to deal with another fan girl of Itachi's today."

"There's more…?" Ino-pig asked.

"Oh Lord this isn't even the half of it…"

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. I didn't bother to look out this time. I walked out and yelled "**SERIOUSLY!**" in such a scary way that the birds flew away cawing. Just then Deidara falls backwards over the steps screaming as if he had seen a monster.

"Ahhh!" screamed my traumatized brother! As he was laying on the walk way at our house. "Deidara! Are you hurt?" I asked as his head hit the pavement! "Ow! Yeah!" he yelled again. "Deidara do you know where you are? What color is the sky! What color is Hidan's hair!" I said looking as if I was playing 20 questions with a confused person. Suddenly he shot up saying "Sakura, I'm at home, the sky is blue, and that fairy's hair color is silver!" Deidara said with confidence. "Oh, and you scare the crap out of me so… I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a shower now please don't come upstairs for a while... me knowing why he said that. Ino… Last time Ino was over Deidara found her camera with lots of pictures of him and his brother some even in the pool and changing… I agreed not knowing why I had even brought Ino over.

Everyone walked into the house but just when I was 2 hands grabbed me! "Ahh!" I screamed as I was thrown into the backseat of a car!

To be continued…


	8. Fan boys and torture? wow!

Suddenly 2 hands grabbed me and a bag was placed over my head! "What the!" I screamed as I was thrown into the back of a van.

Oh NO! O NO! RAPE RAPE!

_**Oh hello old friend! Nice to see you again! How's the family?**_

Oh great! You know my-! Oh my hackin this is NO time for talking who grabbed me?

_**I think that would be a good thing to figure out….Maybe you should ask?**_

Oh that's a good idea!

"Um….excuse me but….WHO ARE-!"

"SHUT UP!" I heard a voice scream. The voice sounded irritated…

_**Well they defiantly wouldn't wave if we played sweet or sour…**_

No they seem nice they just kidnapped me, stuck a bag over my head and yelled at me! I think we are like the best of friends!

_**Well thanks lieutenant sarcasm!**_

Your very welcome captain obvious!

"We're here." said another voice different than the one that told me to shut up…rude…

"Come this way" I was pushed around until I noticed I was going up steps. I was tied to a chair…great.

"Kabuto…will you please take off that bag."

"Yes, My lord."

My lord? What? Suddenly I could see everything around me. I was in a dark room with a single window, a bed, and a nightstand. I could see I was on the second floor of what I hoped was a house. Outside the window was woods and out of the corner of my eye I saw that there was a house but it was pretty far away. And the last thing that I saw we're two grown men, 1 in a sweater vest and the other in a black dress coat with a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hello Sakura." Said the well-dressed man he had long black hair and pale, pale white skin.

"Um…hello?" I said staring at the man who just kidnapped me and was talking like nothing happened.

"So…are you gonna tell me….WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING HERE?" I screamed! Who was this guy? And why did he kidnap me?

"Well Sakura, all I need are a few answers about my lovely Itachi and I would be happy to let you go!"

"Wh-what?" I said in utter shock at a man and his servant(?) who just kidnapped me, brought to another location, and tied me to a chair and all he wants is answers about my stupid elder brother?

"Well Sakura as beautiful as my dearest Itachi is, Lord Orochimaru has not been able to get any information lately on Itachi's whereabouts and daily life is making my lord very irritated. Do you know why we don't get any more information Sakura? No?..."

_**Thanks for letting me answer for myself a-hole.**_

Can you leave me alone for a while I'm trying to figure out this 50 year old pedo's intentions with my older brother…

_**You never let me have any fun…**_

"…Because a stupid pink haired girl slams doors in people's faces! Lord Orochimaru's daughter was sent earlier and you rudely slammed the door in her face! You broke Yuri's nose and now we will have to make you pay with 3 awful, pain staking, torturous lessons!" finished Kabuto who in my mind needed a good kick in his unmentionables…

"Wait! I broke her nose… with a door? Wow that's REALLY lame! Hahahaha! Wait a sec why do you like my brother so much you pedo?" I finally came out of my bliss back to the situation!

_**Dang why are you such a kill-joy?**_

I told you to shut up!

"Well your elder brother gives off certain qualities that I—" Orochimaru said as he was cut off.

"Nononononono!" I cut him off! "I change my mind I don't wanna hear!"

"Well than lets begin the torture…" said Kabuto with a chesire cat grin.

_**Well honey it was nice working with ya. We had a good run. Um…GOOD LUCK WITH THOSE FAN BOYS(?)!**_

Don't leave me!

*****silence

*more silence

Well I guess no chocolate pudding for you…

_**Pudding!**_

Got ya! Your gonna be tortured with me!

_** You have gotten stronger young one…and I think I hate you…**_


	9. Kabuto is sensitive

Slowly I watched the screen…it was a two hour slide show of a white river rafting trip that orochimaru and kabuto had a week ago.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" It wasn't that bad because I noticed a cute boy in the back of the raft so I just looked at him and then there was someone that gave "the face" in every picture so I just gave Kabuto the amusement that he was an evil genius.

"No one likes you Kabuto." I said probably speaking for EVERYONE.

"…I like me." he responded. I looked at him dumbstruck and closed my eyes. I looked up and noticed that Kabuto was texting someone.

"Are you texting your boyfriend ;)" I said trying to taunt him.

"NO!" he shouted like a little girl.

"It's your mom right?"

"Ya…" I kept picking on Kabuto until he suddenly started bursting into tears and I continued teasing him. He ran out of the room and I moved my chair with my feet over to where he let his bag. I bit the bottom of the bag and dumped out all of its contents….A wallet, a cell phone, a sandwich, sugarplum hand sanitizer, a picture of Yuri, him, and Orochimaru, and a knife! I grabbed the knife with my hand by flipping over and I cut myself loose. I ran out of the door but found another obstacle…Kabuto's mom


	10. Message to All

**Hello All! **

**I'm sorry for this since it's been years! I'm very conflicted as to if I should continue this story! **

**I started writing this story when I was 12 and now that I look at it…It seems pretty gross… **

**Well I want y'alls opinions as to whether I should delete this, continue, or start over! **

**Just tell me what you think! **

**Thank you so much! **

**Faintingfangirl1 :)**


	11. Finally!

Alright so I finished my first chapter for the redo of this fanfic! So please go and read it!

s/9308423/1/Finally

Please give me your feedback on it as well! I'd appreciate it!


End file.
